The majority of research conducted on Minority groups, in recent years, has been focused on the working poor, the Urban and inner-city child. From the research has come certain conclusions regarding the impact of alien life styles and behavior patterns on the learning process for all minority individuals. Examination of the critical factors related to middle-class oriented minority youngsters indicates that they exhibit characteristics similar to their white counterparts. However, their achievement level is significantly different on an educational scale. They also differ in learning style and space from their work-poor cousins. Observations by this investigator suggest that a process of "Aspiration Conflict by impacting others" determines the differential between Black and White middle-class youngsters. That is, there seems to be a conflict between the educational goals of minority parents and school personnel for minority students. This is reflected in the achievement of middle-class Black youth in educational settings. It is therefore felt that a research study designed to reduce the degree of "Aspiration Conflict by impacting others" will yield important findings regarding affective factors in learning among minority middle- class oriented youngsters. One proven method of raising the impact of affect on an individual is through a process of actualization counselling. The purpose of this study is to investigate the effects, over a five year period, of a system of actualization counselling on the reading achievement of Black Ardmore students who come from middle-class oriented families. It is expected that by reducing the degree of "Aspiration Conflict" through actualization counselling the reading achievement levels of the respondents will increase significantly.